Prune Aphrodisiaque
by Blue Doctor Second
Summary: Le Docteur travaille sur la console de commande tandis que Rose prend une douche. Mais que signifie cette couleur qui a investi les tuyaux parcourant le TARDIS? C'est dans ces moments précis que l'humanoïde regrette d'avoir jeté son manuel dans un trou noir.


**Prune Aphrodisiaque**

**Inspiration/dédicace: **Je m'inspire (pour certains mots) du roman "La nuit des temps" de Barjavel (quelques exemples: "vallée des superbes, tronc dressé..."). Je l'ai eu à lire en troisième par ma prof de français et vous connaissez sûrement la mentalité de cette tranche d'âge ;-) Or, il y avait dedans des scènes carrément chaudes et je pense que ce sont les seules choses que toute la classe avait retenu! Bref, ceci était une petite anecdote histoire de dire, et je vais maintenant vous laisser :-)

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Cela faisait quelques bonnes heures que le Docteur était assis en dessous de la console de commandes, pratiquant des réparations qu'il prétendait de mineures. La salle principale était silencieuse, si ce n'était le bruit du tournevis sonique du Gallifréen, éclairant d'une lumière bleutée les rouages bloqués. Il se demandait de temps-à-autres ce que faisait Rose, n'ayant pas eu signe de sa présence depuis qu'il avait commencé sa tâche. Sûrement devait-elle s'ennuyer; la jeune femme était friande d'aventures et de mouvement. Ou devait-elle dormir. Le Docteur n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être.

Il observa les câbles de couleur prune qui luisaient et s'entortillaient comme le tronc noueux d'un arbre. Leur couleur n'était pas habituelle. Ils auraient normalement du être verts. Que pouvait-ce signifier? Il se reprocha un instant de ne pas avoir gardé le manuel du TARDIS et de l'avoir jeté dans un trou noir. Il espérait au moins que ces fils n'étaient pas dangereux car ces derniers parcouraient le vaisseau dans son intégralité, incluant la salle de bain et les toilettes. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas mauves, se dit l'extra-terrestre, le mauve était une mauvaise couleur.

A travailler là-dessous, le Gallifréen commençait à avoir chaud avec l'ordinateur central qui dégageait de plus en plus de chaleur et retira donc les lunettes d'aviateur qu'il avait posé sur les yeux pour mieux y voir, afin de s'éponger le front. Sa peau était moite et brillait d'une douce réverbération au scintillement des lumières jaunâtres présentes dans la pièce. Il passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille, qui retombaient légèrement par rapport à l'habituelle courbe qu'ils décrivaient, à cause de l'humidité découlant de son corps qui embaumait chaque parcelle de son être. Il retira son par-dessus couleur chocolat: il risquait de faire un malaise si il continuait de travailler dans de telles conditions. Le plafond semblait délicieusement s'étirer, écrasant de sa superbe les esprits de l'humanoïde. Soudain, un bruit de succion comme quelqu'un marchant dans de l'eau fit tourner la tête du Docteur.

-"Docteur?" fit timidement une voix féminine, qui appartenait certainement à Rose.

-"Rose?" répondit-il, légèrement inquiet.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre cette intonation de la part de sa compagne. Il ne parvenait pas à la voir, lui-même caché par toutes les bricoles qu'il trifouillait.

Il entendit les bruits aqueux se rapprocher à a suite de sa question. Il défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise qui collait beaucoup trop bien à sa peau. Sentir l'air libre se frayer un chemin en glissant sur les cellules de sa chaire lui fit du bien... mais pas assez. Il avait besoin de plus. Surtout lorsqu'il vit enfin arriver Rose.

La jeune femme le regardait. Non, le fixait était un mot plus juste compte tenu de la situation et de son regard comme déshabillant l'alien. Mais ça n'était pas cela qui retint son attention le plus longtemps. Oh non. Malheureusement... ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse, finalement, que songeait le Gallifréen. La blonde était habillée telle Eve au premier jour. Mais elle avait un corps bien plus éblouissant que même toutes les bibles du monde réunies ne pouvaient décrire. Ses cheveux coupés au carré tombaient, trempés , sur les épaules dont les os étaient à fleur de peau, comme si un seul de ses mouvements risquait de percer la fine couche beige. Elle semblait sortir d'une douche particulièrement agréable. De sa chevelure dorée coulaient de fines gouttes d'eau , semblables à du désir liquide, qui zigzaguaient entre ses seins pointant vers le ciel pareils à des autels dédiés à la passion. Ils se soulevaient au rythme de son souffle laborieux, tentant de ne pas s'affoler sous les yeux étonnés de cet homme ainsi désiré. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, crachant un souffle impur tant il était chargé en excitation. Ses jambes se touchaient en un point stratégique, ne dévoilant que l'utile pour faire de brûlants rêves jusqu'à la fin d'une vie.

La Docteur se demanda d'ailleurs ce qu'elles faisaient lorsqu'il les vit s'avancer vers lui de la démarche ondulante d'un serpent prêt à implanter son venin en lui. Ses hanches tanguaient d'un côté, puis de l'autre, n'améliorant pas l'état de l'alien qui commençait à avoir une envie folle de retirer le tissu qui couvrait son torse. S'étant relevé quelques secondes auparavant, il recula de peur de ce qu'il ressentait. Rose n'exerça aucun mouvement de possible réaction face à cette vision de son compagnon de route qui la craignait presque. Et elle semblait même aimer cela. Un sourire s'était formé sur ses délicates lèvres roses, un sourire taquin et même possesseur. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin arrivée à la hauteur de l'être source de fantasmagoriques pensées, elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, cherchant à déceler la moindre trace de faiblesse de sa part. Le Docteur avait ses deux cœurs qui battaient irrésistiblement dans la direction de la jeune femme, et se sentait comme oppressé par ses sentiments, coincé dans son propre crâne qui lui rechignait toujours les mêmes images fiévreuses sorties de son imagination n'appartenant qu'à la blonde prostrée devant lui.

Puis celle-ci commença à descendre, le dos droit et ne lâchant à aucun moment l'humanoïde du regard. Il avait vraiment une peur irrationnelle de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Une sueur froide glissa le long de son dos, tout doucement, lorsque le jeune femme avança une main vers son entre-jambe.

-"Non, Rose! Non." tenta-t-il vainement en attrapant ses sensibles mains blanches.

-"Oh, Docteur" fit-elle en riant presque , mais en laissant se deviner un soupir d'imploration frénétique.

Elle réussi à libérer ses mains d'un coup sec de l'entrave que présentaient celles de son compagnon en faisant valser ses cheveux d'or, cela fut plutôt simple étant donné l'état de soumission à ses sentiments dans lequel était le Gallifréen. Elle se saisit de sa fermeture-éclair qu'elle abaissa le plus rapidement possible. Elle mit sa main dedans pour en ressortir l'arbre des plaisirs dressé du docteur devant-elle.

-"Oh non, je t'en supplie Ros... ooooooh" sa phrase fut coupée dans son élan étant donné que la jeune femme avait prit le majestueux tronc dans sa bouche et jouait avec de la plus délicieuse des manières. L'homme avait fermé les yeux et s'appuyait dorénavant sur la console de commandes tout en laissant échapper quelques gémissements. La langue de la blonde lapait le morceau de chaire rose si bien présenté par petits coups amoureux. Ses seins gonflés se pressaient contre les jambes de l'humanoïde, dessinant des formes abstraites au rythme de son corps suant les désirs, des formes innommables. Les doigts de sa main droite passaient sur le morceau de chaire du Docteur, le caressant sans presque le toucher, frustrant au plus profond de son être le Gallifréen qui bougeait le bassin, tentant de s'enfoncer jusqu'au plaisir ultime dans la gorge de la jeune femme qui reculait le visage petit-à-petit. Il lui agrippa les cheveux, empreint d'une violence passionnelle, et fit rentrer sa hampe douloureuse dans la bouche de Rose. Il resta comme cela quelques secondes, savourant l'étroitesse de la cavité buccale, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière s'étouffe presque. Il prit conscience des réalités par la même occasion. Il voulait lui faire l'amour à même le sol, comme un homme, comme un seul corps, mais plus encore comme un animal. Il retira brutalement la mâchoire de la jeune femme de son désir dressé et s'abaissa à son niveau. Il lui caressa la joue doucement avant de s'approprier ses lèvres en un baiser brûlant de sensations. Leurs langues se mélangeaient, se débattant chacune pour avoir le contrôle de l'autre et posséder la puissance corporelle de l'amour. Soudain, le Docteur poussa Rose sur le niveau de fer encerclant l'ordinateur central, qui atterri sur le dos, les jambes écartées laissant apercevoir sa sublime vallée. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, caressant sa poitrine nue, s'y agrippant presque.

Il laissa tomber sa verge sortie sur le ventre de la jeune femme qui tendit les hanches pour la faire se frotter à elle et approfondir son sentiment d'envie et d'amour grandissant.

L'air était devenu irrespirable, saturé d'une tension augmentant au bruit des souffles désaccordés, voir anarchiques, des deux personnes se cherchant d'un regard incendiant chaque petite parcelle de peau qu'ils avaient l'idée folle de fixer. Le Docteur laissa ses doigts parcourir le ventre de la jeune nue qui arquait son dos lorsqu'un point sensible se présentait, laissant échapper d'infimes gémissements envoûtants à l'oreille de n'importe quel entendeur. Il descendit ainsi jusqu'à son jardin des superbes où il joua quelques secondes avec le clitoris offert de sa compagne avant de rentrer un indexe malicieux et plein de désir à l'intérieur. C'était si serré et humide et chaud. Il sentit sa hampe se regonfler plus encore de son orgueil, tellement même qu'elle le faisait souffrir d'envie.

La blonde poussait des cris animaux, s'empalant le plus possible sur le doigts de l'aliène qui semblait y prendre un immense goût. Il aimait la voir telle que cela alors qu'il était celui qui la rendait ainsi. Mais elle n'était pas encore à son maximum et il le savait. Il présenta alors son désir dressé au point de plaisir de la jeune femme pour prendre la relève de c e qu'il avait au bout de la main.

-"Rose, me veux-tu?" haleta-t-il entre deux gémissements de sa compagne

-"Oh... Docteur... Oui je te veux!" hurla-t-elle alors qu'il pénétrait son intimité déjà humide au possible

Il y était allé d'un seul coup de hanche, il attendait cependant que la blonde se soit habituée à sa présence. Elle avait ses yeux rivés dans les siens, pareillement que si elle voyait le ciel au travers. Ce regard d'envie traversa la Gallifréen comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre et il sentit les muscles de la jeune femme se resserrer autour de lui comme un étau. Il commença ses coups de butoir en faisant autant gémir Rose que lui-même, tous deux au bord de l'ivresse. Le membre de l'homme accélérait ses va-et-vient faisant crier la blonde de plaisir non contenu

-"...mon Docteur.." fit Rose, empreinte d'une lueur de possessivité alors qu'elle s'accrochait à l'humanoïde millénaire en plantant ses ongles dans la chaire de ses fesses musclées. Les spasmes de la verge de son compagnon de voyage se firent plus violents, plus quémandeurs, plus amoureux, happés par l'envie de la jeune femme. Les tétons de cette dernière étaient pointés en direction du ciel, comme des cierges allumés dans la nuit, attirant la Grandeur en son sein.

Puis vint le moment où tout le corps du Docteur se contracta, le faisant presque s'évanouir de plaisir, emportant la jeune femme dans le même mouvement de dessein.

-"Rose. Je t'aime. Je t'aime." répéta-t-il les yeux fermés en s'accrochant à la poitrine de la blonde qui ne lui répondit que par de multiples et divers murmures et gémissements. Il sortit son arbre des plaisirs de la blonde et vint simplement s'appuyer contre celle ci.

Il laissa le plaisir sortir violemment de son corps et venir s'échouer sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

Il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de soulever ses paupières devenues lourdes par l'effort fourni.

-"Je sais enfin ce que signifie la couleur prune dans les tuyaux" réalisa le brun à voix haute pour lui-même avant de se retourner vers sa compagne et de dire: "Rose, nous avons été touchés par un aphrodisiaque"

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu car j'ai vraiment, mais alors _vraiment_ galéré. Je sais, il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on ne comprend pas, qui sont mal expliquées, par décrites, dans le désordre... Mais vous savez ce qu'on dit: _"Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey... Stuff"_

_Reviews?_

**_Blue Doctor_**


End file.
